To coat a steel can or the like with varnish, typically three rolls are used. The first two rolls, which are usually of the same diameter, are usually of steel and are separated by a very small amount. Varnish or other similar coating is applied to the space between the rolls. The varnish passes through the space and forms a film on the two rolls. The third or varnishing roll typically has a resilient surface made of composition material. The second and third rolls are in contact, and varnish is applied by the second roll onto the third roll, which then applies the varnish onto the can which is in contact with the third roll.